1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an installation unit, in particular an electric flush-mounted installation unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Installation units of the type mentioned in the introduction are used in a control system for a building or for one or more rooms in a building. Such control systems are provided with at least one central control unit and with at least two components connected to the central control unit via a radio link. Such control systems serve inter alia for regulating temperature.
With the aid of the installation unit mentioned in the introduction, the central control unit and also the components of the control system which are connected to the central control unit via a radio link are installed e.g. on walls of the rooms whose temperature level is to be regulated. Such an installation unit must therefore enable simple installation of a central control unit or a component of the control system.
Taking this as a departure point, the present invention is based on the problem of providing an installation unit for control systems which has been developed further and enables novel functions.
In order to solve this problem, the installation unit mentioned in the introduction is characterized by the fact that an assembly, in particular a metallic or metalized supporting plate, of the installation unit is designed as an antenna. A switch attachment of the installation unit may also be designed as an antenna.
As already mentioned, at least one central control unit of the control system for a building is connected to further components via a radio link. Accordingly, the signals are transmitted between the central control unit and the components. By virtue of the fact that an assembly of the installation unit is designed as an antenna, it is possible for the actual transmitting and receiving devices of the central control unit or components of the control system that is or are to be installed with the aid of the installation unit not to have to have a separate antenna. The antenna function is accordingly performed directly by the installation unit. It is accordingly the intention of the invention to supply the installation unit with a new function. Accordingly, the installation unit no longer serves merely for installation of the central control unit or components of a control system, rather the installation unit, in particular a metallic or metalized supporting plate thereof, participates in the signal transmission between the central control unit and the components of the control system.
Preferred developments of the invention emerge from the subclaims and the description. An exemplary embodiment of the invention is explained in more detail below with reference to the drawing, in which: